Eleutheroi (North Africa)
Misteret Izrahim Tsorim (Poeni Citizen Militia) The Phoenician citizens of Kart-Hadast decided long ago that their numbers were too small to make up a major part of the regular army of their city's imperial holdings. Their wealth made it possible for them to hire vast amounts of foreign soldiers and mercenaries to fight for them. Because of this, most Karthadastim fight only when there is a need for the defense of Carthage itself. When they do fight, they fight as a militia phalanx, with spears and swords. They wear Attic style helmets, copied from the Greeks of Sicily. The Carthaginian citizens use the large bronze aspis of the Greeks as well, but are lightly armored to take advantage of some mobility when not in formation. Still, they are militia, and should not be expected to hold crucial portions of the battle line for any significant amount of time. They are brave, but it is a bravery borne of desperation. They will not hold long if flanked or if hit with a better armed and trained group of infantry. Historically, a Carthaginian citizen phalanx was of poor quality. They lived pampered lifestyles in comparison to citizens of other nations, and their abilities reflect this. Carthage did not use citizens outside of elite military units unless there was a dire need to do so. They were used during the Roman invasion in the first Punic War and at the battle of Zama to little effect. Citizens who wished a martial career could join the cavalry or the Sacred Bands. There was little incentive for merchants to fight wars… Mitnag'him Numidim (Numidian Skirmishers) Numidian javelinmen are fast moving skirmishers trained from infancy in the use of the javelin for hunting. They are recruited from amongst nomadic peoples who need their weapon skills to survive in harsh conditions. They are best employed to harry enemies and thin their ranks with volleys of missiles. They should avoid being sucked into hand-to-hand combat, as their knives are more useful in skinning animals than killing men; also, other than a small shield they have no armour. Qala'im Numidim (Numidian Slingers) Numidian slingers came from the shepherd nomads who used their slings to protect their herds from predators. They're quite skilled with their slings, which truly is a deceptively simple weapon. One end of the sling is looped around his wrist while the other is released when the stone is launched. A sling bullet would not be seen in flight and was capable of shattering a shield or penetrating unarmored flesh to a range of about 100 metres when slung by a skilled man. Numidian slingers are best used as light skirmishers. With no armor and very simple melee weapons, they rush forward toward the enemy to pepper them with stones, only to flee when threatened. Historically, slingers seem to have been used in almost all corners of the world in some form and North Africa was no exception. Hand slings are very easy and cheap to make, and yet they are a respectable weapon. They generally consisted of a single long strip of leather or woven wool, with a central "pocket" for the stone. The longer the sling, the greater its range. Kasatim Numidim (Numidian Archers) Ever since the dawn of our people, we have fought from a distance. With sling and javelin we conquered the sands, only the cowardly settled people behind their walls resisting our might. When the Phoenicians came, they conspired with our settled cousins and drove us into our desert homeland. To our shame, the newcomers had a weapon that could outperform our traditional arms. But we adapted, we adopted, and we gained prominence again. With their composite bows in our hands, we became the most feared and sought after archers in the Western Mediterranean. We wear none of the coward's armor, for it slows us in battle. Our stout Canaanite bows deliver death from afar, sending heavy arrows tearing through the ranks of the armored enemy. With a hat-helm protecting us from the harshness of the sun, we can deliver volley after volley of indirect fire. When the enemy is routed, we descend upon him like ravenous hyenas, and bash their heads in with our cudgels. If attacked up close, we can give a good enough account of ourselves, as our weapons will tackle all but the most heavily armored infantry, but we believe this is a waste of good archers. Use us wisely, general, and remember that we can win battles for you if employed properly. Historically, the Numidian peoples lacked all but the simple bow until the arrival of Phoenicians at the end of the Bronze Age. Though it took some time, Numidians began to take up the bow with tremendous vigor. Soon, Carthage itself was replacing Phoenician archers with Numidian, and sending the former to become Marines in her great navy. Numidian archers were battle winners for the Romans as well, giving extremely good accounts of themselves under Caesar and against the Celts and Germans who resisted the onslaught of Rome. Parasim Numidim (Numidian Cavalry) Numidia produces some of the finest cavalry in all Africa, if not the Western Mediterranean world. Armed with javelins, these mounted skirmishers can be a nightmare for an opponent as it can prove practically impossible to pin them down in combat. Their tactics are to pelt the enemy with deadly volleys of javelins, and then swiftly retreat when charged. If the enemy stand, they are slaughtered with volleys of javelins, and if they run the Numidian cavalry can ride them down! Instinctive riders, the Numidians are famed for not using a saddle or reins, using only a stick to direct their horses. Nevertheless, they maneuver with the "grace of a flock of birds". Having adapted to the broken expanses of their homelands, Numidian cavalry have great stamina, and they are also experts in their form of the Cantabrian circle attack. Gldgmtk (Numidian Nobles) The Numidian Nobles are the high ranking class of Numidia. Trained in the hit and run tactics of their lower caste comrades they also wield heavier equipment and armour. These heavier cavalry are capable bodyguards and can be effective on the charge but they are not on the same class as the heavy cavalry of other lands. Their greatest use lies in their speed, maneuverability, and accuracy with their javelins. Historically, in Numidia there was a class of nobles that ruled under the chiefs and kings and later under the sole king of Numidia. These nobles existed in both parts of Numidia, Numidia as it is known today which was dominated by the Massylians, and further north west where the area was dominated by the Masaesylian Numidians. These nobles often acted as the bodyguards and royal soldiers of the king, particularly under the reign of Jugurtha. In Sallust’s account of the Jugurthine war he mentions that in a route, only the Royal Cavalry could be counted upon to remain at the King’s side and not disperse into the countryside. The term GLDGMTK used here is from the Libyan dialect spoken by the Numidians and comes from several noble titles on inscriptions from the town of Thugga. The title translates loosely as 'Prefect of Fifty'. The other common title in Thugga was 'Chief of One Hundred'. The Numidian kings later chose to use Spanish and Gaulish mercenaries as their bodyguards instead of relying on the noble class. Dorkim Garamantim (Garamantine Infantry) The Garamantine warriors are masters of hit and run tactics. Striking in raids from their oasis strongholds they attack towns, outposts, watchtowers, and nomadic tribes. They fight first with throwing spears and javelins but can close or hold when necessary with their spears and leather shields. They wear ostrich feathers tied to their heads to make them appear more fearsome and impressive and wear a cow skin cloak for protection both on the battlefield and against the natural environment. The Garamantines were a group of Berber tribes living in North central Africa on the fringe of the Sahara desert that herded cattle and irrigated farmland. They conducted raids against towns to the North and against the nomadic Saharan people known to the Greeks as the Troglodytai. The Garamantines reached dominance in the second and third century AD and are often referred to as one of the first great Berber nations. They fought on foot, from horseback and from chariots. Much of the evidence for their equipment comes from their own rock art and Egyptian paintings of Libyan soldiers. Herodotos refers to the Garamantes as a fierce and aggressive tribe that would hunt down the Troglodytai but also says that they are a people who know little of war. Herodotos made the Garamantines famous for his fanciful tale of the cattle they raised which supposedly had horns so long they had to graze backwards. Dorkim Maurim (Maure Infantry) Maure infantry are fast moving skirmishing troops used by the Carthaginians and Berber chieftains. They are recruited from the most Western provinces of North Africa. A land known by their warriors and their unique fighting style. They are armed with javelins and a sword of North African origin, similar to the Takouba used these days by the Tuareg people. The Maures are protected by a shield made of elephant hide and by a tunic made of animal fur that they use like it was a breastplate. They should avoid being sucked into hand-to-hand combat, as they do better in the job of harassing the enemy with their javelins. Their tactics are to pelt the enemy with deadly volleys of javelins, and then swiftly retreat when charged. Historically, Maures were very similar to their Numidian neighbors. Greek and Roman historians say they were darker than other North African tribes, to the point to be called “Western Ethiopians”. They were also great warriors and were one of the troops mentioned by Hannibal in his inscription left in Italy. Category:Eleutheroi